1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an isolation device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile personnel bio isolation device, for protecting Emergency Medical Technicians and the interior of a vehicle in which they and a contaminated patient occupy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for isolation devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,891,066, Issued on Apr. 6, 1999, to Borschneck et al. teaches a bag-like container of flexible plastic material that snugly confines the ischial padding and body of an emergency traction splint for an injured leg while allowing access to the traction-inducing components thereof. Additional biohazard shielding is afforded by an integral cover of flexible, impervious material sufficiently rigid to provide a protective enclosure for patient transport. The container and the cover as well as the attendant malleolar harness are disposable. A barrier against cross-contamination from biohazards present in human body fluids is provided.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,290 B1, Issued on Oct. 8, 2002, to Reichman et al. teaches a collapsible, transportable personnel isolation apparatus or device that is used to isolate a patient in a controlled environment and to protect the patient against biological or chemical hazards during transport of the patient. The collapsible apparatus has a flexible containment wall which is expandable from a collapsed, stored state to an expanded state to receive the patient. At least a portion of the containment wall is clear to allow observation of the patient within an interior region of the device. An air filtration system is provided for filtering air between the airtight interior region and the ambient atmosphere. Preferably, the apparatus has various ports therein, such as glove ports, pass through ports, access ports for cardiac leads, infusion line ports, and ventilation ports. Preferably, an air filtration device provides a flow rate of 4 to 6 cfm to prevent an undesirable build-up of carbon dioxide and provides a predetermined air pressure within the interior regions. In one form, the containment device is a clam shell litter type for transport of a prone patient and in another form the device is a jacket type with a hood defining an air impermeable chamber for an ambulatory patient who carries an ambulatory air filtration device for supplying and filtering the air impermeable chamber.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,683 B1, Issued on Nov. 26, 2002, to Walles teaches a Pyro sulfuric acid that is employed to decontaminate air. Contaminated air is contacted with pyro sulfuric acid in a pyro sulfuric acid system, and released as decontaminated air. The system can be especially useful in a chemical/biological/nuclear defense module.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for isolation devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.